Viaje en súper-familia
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: "—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Tony con alegría cuando la película terminó. —¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer el país en una casa rodante? —Tony, es una película, además no tenemos a Robin Williams para que nos haga reír—respondió Natasha. —¡Tú cállate! Amargada—Natasha le sacó la lengua en burla." Las ideas de Tony no son muy brillantes que digamos, pero los Vengadores seguro se divertirían.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, sino de Marvel y Disney, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar. :)

 **Palabras:** 1,003. Espero que puedan perdonar a esas tres que se me fueron. :(

Este fic participa en el minireto "Unas super vacaciones" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.

* * *

—Oigan, ya que no tendremos nada que hacer por un tiempo, estaba pensando en que sería bueno que tomáramos unas vacaciones.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente, Tony? —preguntó Clint, tomando asiento en la sala.

—¿Qué tal la playa?

—El sol quemará mi piel, paso—opinó Natasha leyendo un libro y sin mirar a sus compañeros.

—¿Y Disney?

—Tengo que enseñarle más a Buck sobre la cultura pop, así que… paso—dijo Steve.

—Okay, ¿y si vamos a escalar una montaña?

—¿Más esfuerzo físico? —habló sin ganas Bruce—No…

—Adivino, pasas—interrumpió Tony.—¿Y si vamos a acampar?

—Pero debo aprender sobre esos bichos y osos que se encuentran ahí y se comen a la gente, ¿Verdad? —dijo Thor. —Qué pereza…

—¡Eres un Dios, por favor! —exclamó Tony sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, pero si vamos a pasar unas vacaciones, se supone que es para relajarnos…

—Thor tiene razón—intervino por primera vez Wanda, quien estaba leyendo una revista.

Tony bufó, ya se estaba cansando de que nadie quisiera hacer algo para no aburrirse—¿Y si vamos al parque? —dijo exasperado.

—¿A recordar que Loki nos invadió? No, gracias—habló Clint abriendo una cerveza desde su asiento.

—¿No quieren ir al museo? A Pietro, Wanda y Peter les vendría bien.

—¿Quieres que pasemos estudiando cosas inservibles? —dijo Pietro, comiendo golosinas en el suelo. —Esto no fue para lo que firmé.

—Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices, chico—regañó Rhodey. —La historia americana es muy interesante si la exploras a fondo.

—Bien, ya veo que solamente le parece a Rhodey, pero en realidad eso era broma. No iremos al museo a pasar nuestras vacaciones.

—¡Qué bueno! El museo es muy aburrido—entró Scott al lugar junto con muchas chucherías y películas llamando la atención de sus compañeros.—¿Quieren ver una película?

—¡Yo sí! —levantó la mano Sam con alivio.

Ya se había aburrido de la discusión de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, Peter se reía internamente de la pelea de los chicos y el pobre Visión solamente se limitó a ver a los humanos sin comprender por qué se les hacía tan difícil decidir una actividad para realizar en sus días libres.

* * *

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Tony con alegría cuando la película terminó. —¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer el país en una casa rodante?

—Tony, es una película, además no tenemos a Robin Williams para que nos haga reír—respondió Natasha.

—¡Tú cállate!—regañó el millonario. Natasha le sacó la lengua en burla. —Amargada.

—No suena como una mala idea—comentó Steve. —Creo...

—Si pasamos a las cataratas del Niágara, cuenten conmigo—dijo Sam.

—¡Yo quiero recuerdos! —habló infantilmente Scott. —Así tendré algo que traerle a Cassie

—Hay que ir a Lake George, me encanta ese lugar—dijo Clint.

—Sí, así podrán enseñarnos más sitios en el país a mi hermano y yo—intervino Wanda con una sonrisa.

—Solo pido no conducir—dijo Bruce cruzándose de brazos.

Tony sonrió y no dejó que los demás hablaran, de todos modos ya tenía a un buen grupo con él y sabía que los demás no negarían el viaje—Bien, ya está hecho, un recorrido en casa rodante será.

* * *

—¡TONY, YA SAL DEL BAÑO! —gritó Natasha golpeando la puerta del único baño que tenía la casa rodante. Esas no eran las vacaciones que ella esperaba. —¡Voy a sacarte de ahí a la fuerza si no sales ahora! Llevas dentro como treinta minutos, no es justo.

—Y apenas llevamos un día… casi uno—susurró Bruce frotándose las sienes.

—Esto lo veía venir, pero no dije nada—comentó Clint desde el asiento del piloto. —¿Qué? Es divertido escucharlos pelear—defendió al ver la mirada que Bruce le estaba dando.

—¡TONYYYY!

—Por los dioses, ¡¿Quieren callarse?! No me dejan dormir—alzó la voz un Thor medio dormido desde su cama, que era pequeña e incómoda para él.

—¡Oye, ricitos! Estás despertando a todos, ¡baja la voz! —recriminó Pietro llevando la sábana hasta su rostro.

—Shh, haces más ruido intentando callar a Thor—regañó Steve.

—¡BASTA! Cierren el pico, ¿quieren? ¡O nadie va a salir de esta cosa con vida si no me dejan dormir! —amenazó Bucky.

—¡Es que él nunca puede apresurarse y piensa que es el único que debe entrar al baño aquí! —defendió Natasha.

—¡De seguro se quedó dormido, déjalo!—habló Clint desde su asiento.

—¡No puedo, son las cuatro de la mañana y debo ducharme ahora! Quería prevenir esto, antes de que ustedes, bola de babosos, estuvieran apresurándose porque se nos hacía tarde—respondió Natasha enojada y cruzó los brazos.

—Cómo envidio a Wanda y a los demás—susurró Peter para sí mismo, viendo a la susodicha, Sam, Rhodey, Scott y Visión dormidos como bebés, mientras se colocó debajo de la almohada para ya no tener que escuchar la pelea de sus compañeros.

Rayos, ¿por qué no se había quedado con la tía May? Al menos podría dormir con ella.

* * *

—Wow, esto es una vista muy linda—dijo una risueña Wanda al ver las cataratas.

—Lo mismo digo. No había cosas como esta en Sokovia…

Wanda notó el tono de pesar que había en el comentario de Pietro, así que sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. —No te preocupes, los tenemos a ellos ahora. No hay por qué ponerse triste. Solo disfruta.

Pietro correspondió al gesto—Creo que tienes razón, hermana.

—Oigan, ¿vienen para la foto? —escucharon a Natasha.

Wanda y Pietro se acercaron a sus compañeros y Tony sostuvo en sus manos un selfie stick. Tomó un par de fotos y cada vez que decía _queso_ , Pietro se aseguraba de hacer muecas a la par de alguien o copiar su pose.

—¡Oye, yo no poso como nena! —se quejó Scott al ver una de las fotos.

—Parece que un Maximoff no llegará a salvo…—comentó Bucky al ver la burla de Pietro en la segunda foto.

—Yo que tú estuviera corriendo por mi vida—susurró Clint a Pietro.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir? —se burló.

—Pequeño mocoso, ¡ven acá!

— ¡En las cataratas no!

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** por cierto, la película que los Vengadores vieron se llama _RV,_ o _Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas_ acá en Latinoamérica. xD


End file.
